7 jours
by Meye
Summary: AU. Dark!Fic Stefan tombe sur une scène troublante; à la fois horrible et érotique. Alors que les jours passent, tout le monde se rendra compte que Damon et Bonnie cachent un secret et que beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en 7 jours.


_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. _

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible! _

_*******Avertissements ****: **AU. OOC. Il s'agit d'une Dark!Fic, mais elle est beaucoup plus légère que "L'ironie du destin". Donc si vous avez géré "L'ironie du destin", cette fic, sera comme voler le bonbon de la bouche d'un enfant pour vous. Malgré tout, cette histoire risque d'affecter certaines personnes. Et pourrais même dépasser les limites des autres .Donc, assurez-vous que vous pouvez gérer avant de le lire._

_**À propos de l'histoire **: L'histoire commence quelques temps après que Damon ait tué Rosemary et avant le bordel avec l'arrivée de Klaus . Donc, pas d'Hybrides et des trucs comme ça. Bonnie n'est pas encore en couple avec Jeremy et il essaie toujours de lui faire la cour. Assurez-vous de lire les dates car elles sont vraiment importantes pour l'histoire._

_**** Lisez les avertissements svp LOL ****_

_**A/N:** Lorsque j'ai écrit cette histoire, ça faisait longtemps que l'idée me trottait dans la tête. 7 jours est une mini-série et n'aura que 8 chapitres (incluant celui-ci) Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><em>'<em><strong>7 jours' est la traduction française de '7 days' (VOA) que j'ai commencé à publier le 7 décembre 2011<strong>__

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lundi<span>**

_~ 31 Mai 2010 – 23h47 ~_

**~ POV de Stefan**

La plupart des gens supposent que les vampires adorent utiliser leurs capacités surnaturelles en permanence, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux si vous jetez un œil à Damon. En fait, il est toujours sur le point de pousser trop loin la plupart du temps. Mais quant à moi, il n'y a rien de plus relaxant que de marcher vers la maison lentement, comme un être humain. Ça me donne le temps de réfléchir et de décompresser. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé et va probablement arriver, un moment de silence et de solitude est tout ce qu'il me faut.

Ce soir fut une bonne nuit; la chasse facile (C'est la saison des lapins) et une séance de baisers avec Elena. C'est tellement une personne extraordinaire, bienveillante et pleine de compassion, tout ce que n'était pas Katherine. Je n'ai clairement pas envie de tout gâcher en retournant à la maison et voir Damon. Il est bizarre depuis la mort tragique de Rose. Au début, il essayait de cacher sa douleur, ce qui est évident pour ceux qui le connaissent, au fond, moi quoi et parfois Elena. Puis, il est retourné à ses vieilles habitudes en manipulant la journaliste Andie Star, puis, plus rien. Maintenant, il est de retour à son attitude calme, faisant des remarques qu'aucun d'entre nous ne veut entendre. Grosso modo, nous sommes coincés avec 'Damon l'emmerdant'!

Sauf la nouvelle menace que Klaus représente, pas grand-chose n'a changé. Sachant que Katherine est enfermé dans le tombeau aide beaucoup à nous détendre.

"DAMON!" cria une voix familière féminine

C'est quoi ce bordel? J'ai paniqué et courut à l'endroit d'où le bruit était venu.

Le terrain de l'école? À quoi pense-t-il ? Est-ce-que Damon serait de retour à ses vieux trucs déjà? Séduire de jeunes filles et les forcer à ne pas paniquer avec ses pouvoirs de compulsion! Je me rapproche un peu plus, mais je m'arrêter quand je vois une voiture toute seule au milieu du parking. Les lampadaires sont tous fermés, mais grâce à ma vision vampirique, je peux encore voir clairement. Une Prius d'argent ... mais cette voiture ... elle appartient à ... BONNIE!

Je serais allé plus loin, mais lorsque j'ai finalement vu ce qu'il y avait dans la voiture, j'ai cessé d'avancer une fois de plus La scène jouant en face de moi est à la fois si horrible et érotique, que le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit est troublante.

Damon, mon frère aîné, baise brutalement (parce que je ne peux vraiment pas le décrire comme quelque chose d'autre) Bonnie Bennett dans sa propre voiture. Les fenêtres sont entrouvertes et je peux seulement entendre Damon grogner alors qu'il ne cesse de plonger dans le corps de mon amie qui a juré plus d'une fois qu'elle le méprisait et le tuerait sans aucune pitié s'il osait faire le con de nouveau.

Les deux sièges avant sont abaissés et Bonnie est à quatre pattes sur ceux-ci avec Damon drapé sur elle. Je ne peux pas le laisser continuer, c'est impossible, Damon doit avoir fait quelque chose pour la garder à sa merci. La Bonnie que je connais de laisserais jamais mon frère lui faire ça.

Quand je suis à environ dix pieds de la voiture, la tête de Damon se tourne brusquement vers moi et il me fixe. Ses yeux, je ne les ai jamais vus aussi noir, il ne m'a jamais autant terrifié qu'à cet instant.

Il grogne profondément dans ma direction, il est furieux et je reste planter là incapable de bouger alors qu'il à la prendre en face de moi; une de ses mains couvre sa bouche l'empêchant de crier de nouveau. Je peux voir et sentir tout ce qui se passe d'où je me tiens. En partant de l'érection à Damon disparaissant à l'intérieur de Bonnie, à l'odeur incroyable que le sexe de celle-ci se développe autour d'elle. Si je me concentre un peu plus, je peux même entendre les bruits que fait son sexe humide alors que mon frère garde son rythme rapide.

Ses yeux sont fermés alors qu'elle prend tout ce que mon frère lui fait et lui donner. Je la regarde, pour la première fois, je la regarde vraiment, elle est belle. Son corps, une peau doré si magnifique, recouverte de sueur et étonnamment celle de Damon l'est aussi. Ses cheveux sont tassés d'un seul côté de son cou, m'exposant toute sa belle gorge et le mouvement d'avant à l'arrière de ses cheveux, qui ont le même tempo que ses jolies petits seins, me rendent dingue. Je peux entendre ses cris étouffés sous la main de Damon.

Mais mon frère semble perdu dans un labyrinthe de luxure et de carnage; jamais dans nos vies, a-t-il été ainsi. Je l'ai déjà surpris, plus d'une fois, avec des femmes, et il me gueulait tout simplement de foutre le camp parce que je l'avais interrompu, mais ça, quelque chose de si bestial, jamais. Il enlève enfin sa main de sa bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire autre chose, il y glisse trois doigts, baisant sa bouche avec ceux-ci. Je suis choqué une fois de plus par le geste, mais je suis estomaqué quand je vois Bonnie les sucer, comme si la survie du monde entier en dépendait. Elle apprécie clairement ce qui se passe.

La voiture bouge frénétiquement et je suis sûr qu'il va se casser à un moment donné s'ils continuent à la faire vibrer ainsi plus longtemps. Damon augmente le rythme et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Bonnie peut encore être en un seul morceau. Soudain, l'air devient très chaud c'est presque insupportable, même pour moi de respirer (je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de respirer, mais vous comprenez mon point). Je regarde autour, mais réalise que la chaleur provient de la voiture, elle vient de Damon et Bonnie.

Et ça devient de pire en pire ... Est-ce que Bonnie essaie de se défendre? Toute cette chaleur, me donne l'impression d'être en feu; ou comme si la voiture était sur le point de s'enflammer et de les brûler vif tous les deux. Et ça s'aggrave jusqu'au point où mon frère hurle de plaisir, restant profondément à l'intérieur de Bonnie pendant qu'il éjacule dans son canal. Et je peux la voir elle aussi, tremblant de l'orgasme que mon frère vient de lui donner.

Mais, tout à coup, Damon se retourne vers moi et grogne de façon menaçante; comme s'il était sur le point de m'attaquer. Je sursaute et ça me ramène sur Terre et me réveille hors de cette hallucination bizarre et je pars.

Je suis choqué et ... étonnamment, excité, mais par-dessus tout, je suis traumatisée par ce que j'ai vu ce soir ... Eh bien, on peut oublier la belle soirée ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Alors comment avez-vous aimé ce début de fic? :) Merci de lire et de laisser un p'tit commentaire! Et si vous avez envie de lire la suite, lisez ce qui suit pour savoir comment! LOL Bisou, Bisou ~Meye_

**À LIRE : **_Vous retrouverez ceci dans toutes mes histoires… MDR Donc je vous explique; j'ai l'intention de traduire toutes mes histoires de TVD en français, mais je veux vous laisser le choix de choisir quelle histoire je traduirai en premier et celles qui suivront après. Donc si vous voulez lire la suite de 7 jours, allez voter dans le sondage en haut de ma page profil. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit (donc qui ne peuvent pas voter) laissez-moi un review avec votre vote et je le placerai pour vous. Aussi, pour ceux qui lisent Centaure, les suites n'auront pas priorité sur mes autres histoires, donc si vous voulez les lire, votez pour celles-ci dans le sondage! Je vais poster 5 nouvelles fics en incluant celle-ci. (Fic 1 de 5)_


End file.
